1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of targeting. For example, the present invention may be used to target areas residing behind a surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,111 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,014 disclose a method and apparatus for locating and guiding a biopsy needle with respect to an X-rayed specimen having a tumor to be engaged by the needle. Intersecting laser beams are utilized to mark the location of the tumor and to guide the biopsy needle in a vertical path. The laser beam source is movable in orthogonal paths while compensating means redirect the beams to maintain them within a target area or eliminate any parallax. That is, the angular position of the laser light beam is adjusted to different angles at different coordinate positions to have the needle follow along a portion of a straight line path from the X-ray point source through the lesion and to the X-ray film. Thus, the needle tip should not be displaced to one side of a small lesion.
Such prior art systems and methods have disadvantages. For instance, they are difficult to accurately and quickly calibrate.
The present invention includes a targeting system having a penetrating beam emitter, a penetrating beam receiver, and an adjustable targeting assembly. The targeting assembly has a targeting marker in the path of a penetrating beam emitted by the emitter. The targeting marker is at least partially opaque to the penetrating beam emitted by the emitter, and the targeting marker indicates a targeting point on a target axis. The targeting assembly further includes a targeting beam device that is capable of providing a targeting beam along the target axis.
In addition, the present invention includes a method of calibrating a targeting system, such as the system described above, and a method of targeting an area of interest.